


Mukuro's Gift

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Mukuro wants to give Tsuna a gift, but can’t really decide what to give him. Note Mukuro is free from the Vindice.
Relationships: Joushima Ken/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 21





	Mukuro's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Mukuro’s Gift

Mukuro wants to give Tsuna a gift, but can’t really decide what to give him. Note Mukuro is free from the Vindice.

“Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, I want to give Tsunayoshi a gift for his birthday tomorrow.” Mukuro said, and the three were surprised.

“Why would you want to give that Tuna anything Mukuro-sama?” Ken said growling.

“You still don’t see what’s special about Boss.” Chrome said and Ken growled.

“There aint nothing special about him.”

“Sigh, Ken your grammar is horrible.” Chikusa sighed. Ken blushed and growled. “Shut up!”

“Even I can see there’s something special about him, so what kind of gift were you thinking of giving Tsunayoshi?” Chikusa asked. Mukuro thought about it for a second then sighed.

“I just don’t know, I still have yet to get close enough to him to learn his likes.” Mukuro said. ‘I need to get him something that will bring us closer together.’

“Um Mukuro-sama, Boss wants to have friends.” Chrome said blushing. Mukuro smirked. “Then I will give him something better than a friend. Ken come with me.” Ken obeyed and followed Mukuro. Chrome and Chikusa shared the same confused look.

While Tsuna was at his party downstairs Mukuro set things up in Tsuna’s room. Ken was stripped naked. “Mukuro-sama why am I naked in Tuna’s bed?” Ken asked hiding his manly parts.

Mukuro smirked. “First things first you are going to treat Tsuna with respect, because you are my present to Tsuna.”

“I’m mpfh…” Ken almost shouted but Mukuro gagged him.

“Yes you are going to be his present, and you are going to satisfy his every want and need.” Mukuro said and stroked Ken’s cheek. “I’m trusting, you to make him happy, you aren’t going to fail me are you.” Ken blushed, but nodded his head. ‘It can’t be that bad can it?’

“Good, now to make you ready for Tsuna.” Ken yelped as he was tied up with ribbon a collar with a bow on it was placed around his neck. Mukuro smiled and Ken gasped as Mukuro pushed a rod into Ken’s ass.

“Now Tsuna may not understand my gift now, but you will be a good lover to him understand.” Mukuro said giving a sharp thrust of the rod. Ken gasped and nodded his head. Mukuro vanished and Ken was left naked and horny on Tsuna’s bed. A note was left on Ken’s chest.

Tsuna went up stairs and went into his room. He was exhausted from the crazy party Reborn set up for him. He walked into his room, and removed his shirt. Ken was shocked, Tsuna had a nice body, his clothing hid it well. He didn’t have thick muscles, but his body was firm.

Without his shirt off Ken could smell Tsuna’s scent and his body heated up. ‘Is this what Mukuro-sama meant about their being something special about him?’ He thought as his body began to shiver in need.

Tsuna turned towards his bed and gasped seeing the naked bound male. “Ken?! What are Tsuna turned towards his bed and gasped seeing the naked bound male. “Ken?! What are doing here? Why are you naked?”

Ken whimpered in need. Tsuna saw a note went over and read it. “To my beloved Tsuna, I hope you enjoy this gift. He is yours to do as you please. Happy Birthday with Love Mukuro.” Tsuna felt a shiver run through his body.

Tsuna removed Ken’s gag. “Ken are you ok with this? You can’t possibly want this.” Ken was surprised again. He thought Tsuna would take advantage of the situation. ‘He actually cares what I want.’ His heart beat quickened and his body clenched around the rod inside him.

“Tsunayoshi I want you to take me.” Ken whispered, but Tsuna heard him. The two blushed and could not keep eye contact. Tsuna coughed.

“Well if you want this too, I will take good care of you.” Tsuna said unbuttoning his pants and lowering them. Ken’s eyes focused on the black boxers Tsuna was wearing and the growing bulge.

Tsuna lowered his boxers his face red. When his hard cock sprang up, Ken gasped. “You’re fucking huge.” Tsuna blushed and immediately covered himself. ‘Shit didn’t mean to snap.’ Ken thought.

Tsuna took a deep breath and removed his hands from his crotch. He crawled onto his bed and eyed Mukuro’s gift. Ken’s arms were bound with ribbon above his head. He had patch of blonde hair under each arm pit and over his hard cock.

He noticed there was a rod inside him. He reached down and took hold of the rod. He gave it a test thrust and Ken moaned in pleasure. Ken’s hard cock began to leak pre-cum. Tsuna took hold of Ken’s weeping erection and started stroking him. Ken moaned in pleasure his body bucking into Tsuna grasp. ‘I’ve jerked off a lot before, but it never felt this good.’

Tsuna started massaging Ken’s balls and started stroking him faster. Ken arched his back moaning Tsuna’s name as he came. His seed splashed over his chest and abs. Ken was shocked as Tsuna came up and started licking up his cum. Ken felt little sparks of pleasure run down his spine as Tsuna’s tongue cleaned up his seed.

Tsuna moved back down to Ken’s growing arousal and cleaned it with his tongue. Once he finished cleaning Ken he moved up to kiss Ken. Ken’s mind did flips feeling Tsuna’s lips on his, and then he felt Tsuna’s tongue poke at his lips. He opened up and Tsuna’s tongue slipped in.

Ken moaned, he could taste himself on Tsuna’s tongue that and Tsuna’s own taste made him hungry for more. He felt Tsuna’s hand run through his hair and he growled in pleasure. Tsuna seemed to mistake the growl and he broke the kiss. “Noo…please more.” He moaned, and Tsuna smiled at him. The kiss started up again and Ken was moaning into Tsuna’s mouth.

The 2 had a fun little tongue war, before pulling away. Tsuna began playing with Ken’s erect nipples. Ken moaned and jerked in pleasure. While playing with his nipples Tsuna licked Ken’s belly. Ken shivered and moaned. “Please too much I’m going to cum.”

Tsuna responded by taking Ken’s right nipple into his mouth and brought his hand down to stroke Ken’s cock. Ken’s body shook as he came his seed splashing over his stomach. Tsuna pulled off Ken’s body and collected the seed on his fingers. Hr grabbed the rod in Ken’s ass and removed it.

He yelped when Tsuna removed the rod and replaced it with his fingers. He groaned as Tsuna began to scissor him. Tsuna took the time to prep Ken, driving him insane with pleasure. 2 fingers became 3 and then 4. Tsuna found Ken’s sweet spot and he was taking full advantage of it.

Ken was moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat, he felt his sweet spot get hit again and again. “Please Tsuna want your cock inside me.” He moaned and Tsuna removed his fingers. Tsuna then lubed up his cock with the remainder of Ken’s seed and positioned his cock at Ken’s tight ass.

“Fuck me now don’t hold back.” He moaned and Tsuna obeyed he snapped his hips forward and buried his cock in one thrust. Ken cried out in pleasure and pain but the pleasure won over the pain. “Ken!” Tsuna moaned and started stroking Ken’s cock. “Oh Fuck Tsuna move.”

Tsuna moved and began thrusting into Ken’s tight heat. Ken cried out in pleasure as Tsuna’s hard rod hit his sweet spot again and again. ‘Fuck how does he do that.’

Ken was brought to 2 more releases before his clenching heat became too much for Tsuna. “KEN!!” He moaned as he came. Ken shivered as Tsuna filled him with a large amount of seed. Tsuna pulled out and went up to undo the bindings on Ken’s arms.

He held Ken close and massaged Ken’s sore arms. Ken snuggled up to Tsuna. Once Tsuna was done massaging each arm he proceeded to pet Ken’s hair. Ken drifted off to sleep. ‘Mukuro-sama was right Tsuna is special.’

The next day a present was delivered to Tsuna’s house. In the box held a collar with a note on it and 2 tags. One tag said Ken the other one said Mukuro. The note said “I will be waiting.”

Tsuna and Ken were both shocked, but Ken was happy.

The End


End file.
